


I’ll Be Here

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 911, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Like really angsty, M/M, NYC, Song Lyrics, Spoilers, Super angsty, These tags defo have spoilers, dean is bi, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas meets Dean Winchester, a cocky young adult who instantly hits on him. This story chronicles their relationship and how it grew. And Inevitably ended due to the untimely circumstances.Based off of the song I'll Be Here from Ordinary Days. Don't listen to it unless if you want spoilers.Read for TW and spoilers:Tw: attackTw: 911Tw: Death
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. Rescued Fruit Loops

Castiel was walking down second avenue. He wasn't paying attention to the people walking around him. Why should he? They all looked the same, just different variations. Almost all of them avoided eye contact with another person. This was normal for a busy New York City street. 

His trench coat billowed in the cold winter air. He pulled it together to stay warm. "It shouldn't be natural for it to be this cold," he murmured. He was just glad that the sidewalks didn't have snow up to his knees, which happened often. Hey, that's what happens when you decide to move to New York. Castiel blames his older brother, Gabriel. He was always out going and somehow made Castiel believe that he would fit in NYC perfectly. Not because he was artistic or anything like that, more because he was antisocial and didn't like to make contact with people. And contrary to popular belief, NYC was the perfect place for that. You would sometimes have to fight off hagglers that assumed you are a tourist. 

He moved to the big apple to attend Cornell University. His family had been so proud of him for getting in. It was probably Castiel's biggest accomplishment. His college life was... uneventful. He didn't go to parties or anything. He would sit inside and read or listen to classical piano. His roommate would always make parties in their dorm room. It got so bad that Castiel had to ask to be transferred to a different room. He was planning on moving somewhere more Northwestern but he ended up staying in New York City. He had an apartment in Manhattan and a job that paid him well. What more could he ask for?  
Castiel never stood out. Back at home he was always the brother everyone forgot about. Here in New York he could easily blend in and not worry. It did become kind of lonely. He never had anyone to confide in or anything like that. It was slightly depressing. 

Right now Castiel was heading towards a bookstore. He enjoyed reading, it wasn't his favorite activities but he didn't have many options. He had gone to all the "cool" places in NYC. He went to the Statue of Liberty at least five times, he was very intrigued about the architecture.  
He usually wouldn't notice the shops he passed by. He walked down the same streets everyday, it's not like he had anything exciting to see. But because of what was about to transpire, he would never forgot the shop he was standing in front of. It was Gristedes on 1446 2nd Avenue. 

The shop wasn't "busy" considering that it was still fairly early in the morning. There were a few people walking in and out of out. Cas could still recall what everyone looked like. There was as red head who walked out holding a baby. Moments later a tall man with tattoos strutted out. One guy came out carrying more bags than he should be. So, it wasn't a surprise when he slipped on a frozen puddle and dropped everything. 

Most people glanced down at him but kept walking. The man cursed underneath his breath. The guy looked like he was dressed for an apocalypse. He wore a green jean jacket over a blue flannel shirt and black shirt. He had jeans on and black combat boots. Castiel wouldn't have considered that winter attire. In fact he wouldn't have considered that attire for anything, except maybe zombie hunting. Castiel caught himself staring at the man. He looked down and saw a box of fruit loops. He bent down and picked up. He hesitantly walked over to the man. 

"I think these are yours," He tried to say nonchalantly.., he failed.

The man looked up, and he was beautiful. He had unrealistically green eyes. The type of eyes that would be described in a book. And his face was practically perfect. It was like he had been handcrafted to look so, so... 

"Thanks," The guy responded and it snapped Castiel out of his gawking. The guy's voice was equally spectacular. It was undoubtedly southern. But it wasn't the "annoying hillbilly" type of southern that Castiel was used to seeing in media. It was more toned down. Castiel liked it. This guy seemed to not have many imperfections. He backtracked, his clothing choice was maybe an imperfection.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence. Some people who passed by them gave the two odd looks. The man, who was still on the ground, was looking directly at Castiel, as if to figure him out.

Castiel smiled awkwardly, "Do you need anymore help?" He asked noticing the man's groceries still sprawled out around him.

The man quickly looked away and back down at his assorted foods, "I think I can handle it, but thanks,"

"Yes, well... glad I could help with your... fruit loop...thing," 

The man nodded and collected his things. Castiel stuck around just to make sure he actually didn't need any help. He got the sense that this guy is the type to not ask for help.  
The man made a pained expression before yelling, a little too loudly, "You're smile is superb,"

Castiel was taken aback by the statement, "Oh, uh, Thank You?" He slowly turned away and began to walk.

But! The man didn't stop there, "Hey!" He called out, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" 

'This guy cannot be serious,' he thought to himself. Despite himself, he responded, "No...why?"

"I'll be here, on the corner of Blecker and Mercer at seven, we could meet up if you want," The guy shrugged.

This could not be happening, it sounded like this guy was asking him out. He had to make a decision, and quick. He was never presented with this problem before. So, he simply went with his gut feeling, "Sure!"

Castiel could see a small smile creep up on the guy's face, "Oh! And in case there are two guys waiting for you, my name's Dean," and then he waved and he was gone.


	2. A Choice To Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel frets over Dean and also recalls his childhood.

Castiel entered the bookshop. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around what had just happened. He helped a guy, Dean, pick up his groceries and then he asked him out. To add to it, Dean left without even hearing Castiel’s answer. Dean just seemed to assume Castiel would meet up with him. This... Dean, was incredibly cocky. How could a man just do that and then just walk off?! 

Castiel decided not dwell on it. He sighed and looked at the Spines of the books. None of them jumped out as interesting. They store was advertising a book called Supernatural. ‘Sounds boring,’ Castiel thought to himself. It was the same troupe used over and over. A group of people solve mysteries. Scooby-Doo coined that years ago. Castiel examined the book more closely. Once he saw the name of the author he sighed. It was his father, or well, his father’s pseudonym. 

Castiel’s father, Chuck, was... not a good writer. He tried to be, but all of his books were flat. Critics always pointed that out. Everyone in the family knew that Chuck’s books weren’t exceptional. Except for Michael, who acted like his writings were comparable to Homer and many other great authors. Nobody ever contradicted Michael. Lucifer would make a comment sometimes. Gabriel would chuckle but then get elbowed by Raphael. 

Their father had a huge God Complex. It was almost worrisome. It also made for a pretty toxic family life. Castiel had multiple brothers and sisters. Most of them were only half siblings because Chuck got around. Anna lived with them for a few years before her mother gained custody. And the moment Gabriel turned eighteen he left the house, with no real explanation. Castiel was fairly close to Gabriel, so he was personally hurt by his abrupt departure. A couple years ago Lucifer and Michael got into a fight. It wasn’t just normal brotherly bickering. No, it was a full on fist fight. Lucifer was sent to Juvie until he turned eighteen. No one has heard from him sense. The last thing anybody heard was that he got a girl pregnant and now had a daughter named Lilith.

Castiel shook his head. he did not need to relive his childhood. He made his way to the door and left. The wind had picked up outside. He was nearly thrown down by the force of it. He rubbed his hands together to gain some warmth, but it was to no avail. Castiel couldnt get the face of Dean out of his head. His stunning green eyes pierced right through his soul. Castiel had never been one with romantics but he really felt a pull towards Dean. He still didn’t know if he should go meet him. After all, for all he knew Dean could have just been tricking him. This could just be some elaborate prank. Also, how was it even possible that Dean knew that Castiel wasn’t straight? Was it that obvious? Castiel surely hoped not. Despite New York City being a fairly liberal place, there were still people that acted majorly homophobic. 

Thats another reason Castiel tried so hard to blend in. If you were easy to spot or pick out you would be a target. Castiel was bullied in middle school for being short and quiet. Eventually he built up a tolerance towards it. He never acted out or stood up for himself. He knew that it would only have bad consequences. Castiel recalled a time Lucifer punched someone for making fun of Gabriel. Lucifer got sent to ALP and was forever known as the bad kid. Chuck kicked Lucifer out of the house for awhile. He lived with his aunt, Amara. Chuck also hated Amara. They had once been close but something happened. No one was brave enough to ask.

Castiel made his way down to the subway. He fumbled in his pocket for his metro-card. People always expected the subway to look magical. With celebrities just casually hanging out around it. And soon-to-be Broadway stars belting their hearts out. People also thought that subways were the perfect place to fall in love. 

In reality the subway was like a sewer with a train. If you weren’t careful a rat could crawl up your pant leg. If you even looked at anyone there was a good chance that they might shank you. Here’s a good tip, if someone is sleeping on the subway and taking up seats, Do.Not ask them to move. Castiel figured this out the hard way. He ended up going home with a black eye, that was on his first week living in the city. He had been tempted to go home. But, he had committed to going to Cornell. Not to mention the fact that his dad would be majorly pissed if Castiel dropped out.

Castiel waited for his time to get on. He walked on and sat down. Castiel had never been followed by a hit man, so he never knew what that would be like. But he could imagine that it would be similar to sitting on the subway and seeing a Mariachi band waltz in. He saw a guitar player enter, and then another one, and then a.., OH NO. He groaned as they started to play music. It’s not that it was bad... he had just heard it so much that he gagged. Everyone around him seemed to have the same reaction. 

He was relived when his stop came. He sped walked out. He walked back up to the main city area. He was glad that his apartment was only a few meters away. He needed to get home and think. 

Once he made it to his apartment he let out a sigh of relief. He shut and locked his door behind him. He took off his trench coat and hung it on a hook. He undid his tie and threw it in the dirty clothes bin. He had some thinking to do. First off he was asked out, second it was by a guy, third Castiel actually kind of liked this guy. So, here he was. Pacing in his apartment. He had never been asked out before. 

His decision ended up being that he would go, only to see if Dean would even show up.


End file.
